Ophelia N. Cyde
is the drag character of and a participant of Season 3 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? I’ve known since I was 8 that I’m gay (as hell) and kept it hidden for a long time, trying to conform to the cultural rules set by my upbringing; I tried to butch it up, if you know what I mean. Did this to the point where I even started to think feminine traits and behaviours were bad and were not something that could be accepted in a man. After coming out at 16 I started to feel more comfortable in my skin. I came to accept that “feminine” behaviours were not bad and are just a part of who I am. Around that time I discovered RPDR. I had heard of it but never took the time to watch because at the time I didn’t really understand what drag was and I thought it was just a bunch of talentless gay men running around in dresses screaming and gossiping. Eventually I came to realise and admire the Art that drag is and the immense talent that drag queens possess. They are performers, dancers, seamstresses, hair stylists, make-up artists, comedians and so much more. I especially love the concept of being able to create a character and be able explore different ideas, fashion styles etc. through drag. Things that usually wouldn’t be possible in a “normal” life. I’ve done TERRIBLE boy drag at parties and don’t think I’d be able to do it as more than just a few times a year. Which is why MPAR is a great opportunity for me to be able to express myself through drag and show the world my talents and ideas. As an artist and a designer, what would you say your strengths are? I’ve been drawing ever since I can remember. It’s my escape from my busy life as a Biology student. I do a lot of small sketches and collages but most of the time I’m designing characters for my own little comic/graphic novel project called Citadel. So, I guess I’m really good at creating a character around different themes, focusing on the fashion and making it a full concept. Fashion and special effects really inspires me and I’m a big Project Runway and Face Off fan. I also have a very eclectic taste in everything (and a culturally mixed background) which would allow me to use references and take inspiration from things that maybe have not yet been seen on MPAR. How about weaknesses? A practical weakness would be time. Hopefully I will have enough time to work on the lerks each week if my university schedule allows. I also sometimes struggle with colour use because I’m very black/white/grey oriented. But I’ve been working on it and there’s progress. Which past MPAR challenge would you have won? Oh my god I would have loved to do the Painted for the Gods challenge. I think my Gaia (Greek earth goddess) look would have slayed af. What challenge are you hoping for on Season 3? A club kid/tranimal runway would be a lot of fun. Another challenge I would die for is a Divine Ball runway; where we would have to make 3 looks inspired by Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. What’s your signature look? What would Dali’s side hoe wear to the MET Gala? Very that. Do pineapples belong on pizza? Yes. Sue, me. Anybody who has a problem with that can come over and catch these hands for the low low price of 0$. Why do you think you will win MPAR? Because I’m whAT? SICKENNING! I’m confident that I’ll be able to rise to the occasion every week and turn some stunty looks. Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? Does anybody know how to get out of the emo phase? ……….asking for a friend. Records |maxichall= |bottom= |week=10 |elim by=Carmella Fox }} Countdown to the Crown Awards * Ultimate Dark Horse of the Competition * Tightest Lip-sync - Honorable Mention, vs. Elise Utried * Best Unused Lip-sync Look - Week 8, "I Don't Care"